fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwardtruong2006/Another World's Guidance Side-Quest: Dragon Time
There is a dragon at the top of Mt. Laines. It's resting there is causing minor earthquakes throughout the town and the top of the mountain to emit heavy smog. Either defeat it or persuade it to leave. That's strange, there weren't many quests for powerful monsters like Dragons in this town. This is probably a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me. I'll take it. After signing my party up, I went to rally my troops. I walked into my abode and saw my three party members doing their usual things. Tempora was drinking some tea, Mike was drawing... whatever his thing was, manga I think they called it, and Atlia was sleeping on my couch in the middle of the day. "It's questing time!" I said to them. "Ah, didn't see the time." Mike responded. Atlia slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and responded "Nyeeh, what type of quest is it...?" "There's a dragon on top of Mt. Laines over there, it's causing earthquakes and smog when it sleeps, we're gonna go up there and either convince it to go away or defeat it." I explained to them. "Dragons? We haven't seen any near this town." Tempora said. "Yeah, that's why I signed us up for this." I replied. "Ehhh, sounds like alot of work... I'll pass." Atlia said before digging her head into her sheets. "I already signed all of us up to do the quest, Atlia. You have to come." I said, pulling off Atlia's covers. "You also need to get outside more." "What are you, my mom?" Atlia asked. "Can't you, Mike, and Tempora handle this fine?" "Atlia, a dragon isn't a low-level threat like a Chimera or something, dragons are generally very powerful, we're gonna need all of the help we can get against this." I start saying to her. "This includes the tank, as most of us aren't completely durable enough to last incredibly long against something this powerful. So that's why you need to come along." "UUGH" she very loudly and audibly groans. "Fine, I'll get my dumb stupid sword and my dumb stupid shield and come along on this dumb stupid mission." "Kids." I muttered "Kids." Mike also muttered "Kids." Tempora followed suit. "Three of you, shut up." Atlia responded. After I got the sloth out of my house, we walked out of town and stood in-front of the mountain. It's quite the tall mountain in-fact, a few kilometers high. It might takes us a while to get up there by hiking. "In my world, we used to be able to just fly to the top of mountains" Atlia muttered. "That just so happened to be the same in my world! But we also used cars and lifts as well." Mike added. "So outdated..." Atlia said quietly. "Well, in this world, my world', we're taking a hike up the mountain." I said to them both. Ignoring the excessively loud moans from Atlia, we started our hike up the mountain. This part was rather uneventful, not gonna lie. We ran into a few goblins but we've already faced and killed hundreds of those before, so they were a cakewalk. Mike took a few of their daggers to sell on the market for extra cash. There weren't many particular roadblocks, a few rivers and gaps we needed to get over, but thanks to Tempora's flight and Mike's dark constructs those were easily circumvented. We were eventually nearing the top of the mountain to fight the dragon. "I just realized, we walked all this way and haven't thought of a battle plan for this thing." Mike mentioned. ...Holy crap, he's right. "I thought Sen would think ahead for that... right?" Tempora asked. "Uhh... sadly, er. I didn't think of anything." I said. "You what?" Mike responded to my answer. "I-I'm sorry! But we still have some distance left, we can talk about a plan for now." I said back. "They said we didn't have to kill it right? We can just persuade it to leave?" Tempora said. "We should probably try that first, so we don't need to fight if it works." "I can agree to that." Atlia said, "Sounds like the easiest option." "Sure. I suppose that works, though I have a plan in-case it doesn't" Mike also gave his opinion. "You'll see if it doesn't work." "Right, I suppose we're going to try and convince it then? Who's gonna try first?" I asked. "Not me." Atlia said, "Thinking up words to try and persuade someone takes alot of effort." "I'm also gonna be starting up my backup plan, so it's not me." Mike also said. "I'll do it then." Tempora proudly answered. "Persuading it will be easy, as the goddess of space and time-" "Who's afraid of rats." Mike added. "Shut." Tempora responded. "Anyways, he'll easily cower and leave once he learns of my position of power. He won't even try and put up a fight!" I'm not so sure about that, but I suppose Tempora volunteered herself for it. So what can I do. A few minutes later, we reached a giant cave. That's where the dragon was hiding. It's time to see if we can convince him to leave and stop disrupting the peace around this village. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories